Hufflepuffs Ears
by Princess Ducky
Summary: Susan Bone's and Hannah Abbott's first day at Hogwarts. Starting with the Hogwarts Express. !WARNING! Written on a sugar high, so is just a bit nuts. Idea came from stories having Gryffindor's heir, Ravenclaw's heir, Slytherin's heir but not Hufflepuff's


Disclaimer: I don't own and don't have any money, unlike chaucolai over there [Yeah, right. Yay, everyone, sue me for $90. It's all I have.] so please don't sue.

*******************************************************************

Two eleven year-old were giggling madly in a compartment of the big red train, more commonly known as the Hogwarts express.

"Susan, wouldn't it be funny if the next person who walks into our compartment ends up marrying you?" Hannah managed to get out between laughs.

"Nah, I reckon they will marry you," Susan managed to reply.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott are best friends. They were both orphaned after the war and Susan's Aunt Amelia took both baby girls in, and the rest is history.

A knock was heard on the compartment door. The girls looked at each other and started to laugh - they were going to meet one of their future husbands! "Umm, excuse me," A nervous voice called out from the corridor, "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Susan called back. In walked a rather pudgy, short boy, "H-h-hi my name's Neville Longbottom, have you seen a toad, Trevor? He has gone missing, and Gran will kill me if I don't find him."

"Sorry, Neville was it? We haven't seen a toad anywhere, but if we do see him we will catch him for you."

"That's ok, I didn't expect anyone to have him. Thanks anyway." And with that Neville left the compartment to continue looking for Trevor.

"He was kinda cute, wasn't he Hannah?" There was no reply. "HANNAH?" but once again there was no reply, Hannah was too busy staring at the spot where Neville was seconds ago.

"Ah," Susan said to herself, "The beauty of true love," And she settled down to wait for Hannah to speak.

"I can't wait to marry him," Hannah said quietly.

Susan just smiled to herself.

*******************************************************************

A while later after Hannah had returned to normal, the trolley lady had been by and the girls had stuffed themselves silly, they were having that conversation that all first-years have on the Hogwarts Express. You guessed it, the 'House Conversation'.

"So Suzy, what house do you think you will be in?" Hannah asked her friend.

"It's SUSAN, not Suzy, Hannie. And I really don't mind, however Hufflepuff would have to be my first choice, apart from the fact that Hufflepuff has no heirs, at least that's what Aunty Amelia told me."

"That doesn't really matter to me, as long as we can keep our ears."

"Not EARS Hannah, heirs, you know H-E-I-R-S!"

"Oh that type of heir, that's good. For a second there I thought that if you got sorted into Hufflepuff your ears dropped off."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Once again the girls looked at each other and started laughing.

*******************************************************************

_Just Before the Sorting_

"Susan, are you sure that our ears won't fall off if we go into Hufflepuff?"

"I'm sure Hannah, and if I'm wrong you can have my whole chocolate frog card collection."

Hannah sighed in relief. Susan had spent years on her chocolate frog card collection, and she wouldn't bet with it unless she was positive she was right.

Just then a stern voice rang through the room. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

'I really hope Suzy is right about Hufflepuff…' Hannah thought anxiously.

"Abbott, Hannah."

Hannah slowly made her way up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

_So, you are the first of many to be sorted this year._

'I suppose so.'

_Any preferences to where you want to go?_

'Hufflepuff please'

_HUFFLEPUFF?_

'Yeah, you know the yellow and black house'

_Are you sure, you know that Hufflepuffs have no ears, right?_

'Of course, I don't need heirs.'

_Ok then…_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared to the crowd with a smile on his face.

The hall was silent for a second and Hannah felt her head get lighter. Then she heard a thunk into the buckets on the side of the stool that she hadn't noticed until just now. She looked down into them and saw… ears? Hannah looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw that none of them had any ears, why hadn't she seen that before? Something then occurred to her and she slowly raised her hands up to her head where her ears belong. They weren't there, all she felt was a smooth stretch of skin.

Hannah fainted.

*******************************************************************

When Hannah woke up in the hospital wing there was a teacher sitting next to her. "Ah, you're awake. I should really tell Poppy. Wait here, I will be right back,"

"WAIT," Hannah shouted at her, "Who are you and what on earth just happened to my ears??"

"I'm Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff head of house. And to your ears, Helga Hufflepuff annoyed Salazar Slytherin one day and he cursed her so that she and anyone in her house wouldn't have any ears while inside the school itself, so don't worry, they will magically reattach themselves when you leave. Now I really have to go and get Poppy."

Hannah felt faint, her last thought before she passed out again was, 'I really hope Suzy has all her cards packed away nicely…'

*******************************************************************

The End

*******************************************************************

A/N: Stuff in funny brackets by chaucolai []

A/N2: Wow, two stories within one weekend, very surprising for me. [Hey, it's because I thought of the ideas… I have heaps, but I can't be bothered writing them :D] This story was once again written by me, idea from my fabulous friend/beta and beta'd by chaucolai. Free coolies from anyone who reviews (and if you don't know what coolies are go read Sevvikins until you reach the A/N then read the A/N and you will find out what they are, and while you are there please review.) [Blatant advertising. Niice.] Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. [You better have enjoy it. Or I'll set Blobby/Moneyman to yell at you (Kiwis will know who I mean :P - unless you have no TV, or don't watch it or something…)]

Princess Ducky


End file.
